


Signed and Sealed

by nepitamnunmurl



Series: Red Handed Deliveries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Smut, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepitamnunmurl/pseuds/nepitamnunmurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, what do you need?” the boy had the werewolf in all his naked glory before him, but couldn’t take his gaze away from the red eyes. He needed to know, needed to ask, needed to be answered and, most of all, needed to give him what he wanted.</p><p>“You” Stiles’ heart stopped “You. I need you inside me”</p><p>- </p><p>Stiles finds Derek again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed and Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't expecting anyone to like this series, or at least the first installment, but I'm so grateful for all the kind words some of you sent me! You're awesome! And I was so pleased to already get prompted that I readily attended the prompt in this installment. I hope you guys like it! It's porny and stuff. I'm also thinking about ending the series here, but I still haven't decided. What do you guys think?
> 
> This is set directly after "Hale's Special Package"

I got this wonderful prompt and decided to follow it in this installment:

 

* * *

 

Stiles was halfway to Derek’s loft before he realized he didn’t know what he was doing.

He was out of his mind. Derek was probably just messing with him, right? He’d probably been smelling his arousal ever since Stiles caught him that time and wanted to get back at him, somehow.

It was the only possible reason right?

‘Cause Derek was this scalding hot piece of werewolf ass, what could he possibly want with his lanky body?

But when you stopped to think about it, it was kind of a big effort, licking COME off somebody’s fingers just to mess with them, wasn’t it?

Stiles was almost turning around and going back when he decided that no! He had to know. He wasn’t letting the werewolf get off that easily.

He got in the building without difficulty - _seriously, man. Security! -_ and marched up the stairs, determined.

He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and grabbed the handle.

“If you think you can just show up and li-“

_What._

_What._

_What._

WHAT.

Naked. Naked. Naked. Finger. Ass. Derek. Naked. Ass.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. Of all the things he was expecting when he reached the loft, rejection being on top of the list, Derek lying on the bed, body turned to the front door, legs opened, two fingers inside his ass, dick fully erect and dripping with pre-come was definitely not it.

At all.

Ever.

Stiles was frozen in place, speechless and hot and his own dick was starting to hurt from confinement.

Derek lifted his head up from the mattress and looked straight at him. His eyes red and glazed, cheeks red and mouth open. His breath was heavy and he didn’t stop moving his fingers.

This didn’t make sense. None at all. No words managed to come out of him. He was experiencing the beginning of a panic attack when Derek called out “Stiles” with a raspy and desperate voice.

“What. What? What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? What’s happening here? I don’t understand. This is beyond my can. I can’t –“

“Stiles! Please” Derek interrupted, voice even more desperate and then “Come here” in a quieter, softer tone.

“I don’t…”

“Please”

Stiles approached the bed slowly as his whole body shook. He reached the edge, directly in front of Derek and his fast fingers.

“Stiles” a moan “I need to feel…” a growl “I need…”

“What, what do you need?” the boy had the werewolf in all his naked glory before him, but couldn’t take his gaze away from the red eyes. He needed to know, needed to ask, needed to be answered and, most of all, needed to give him what he wanted.

“You” Stiles’ heart stopped “You. I need you inside me”

“I… Derek, I don’t… I haven’t…”

“Please, Stiles. Now, please” his eyes softened and went back to their usual color for a moment and Stiles felt something he never had before when looking at _anybody_.

Something beyond lust, but not love, either.

A connection.

The feeling that in that moment nothing mattered but doing what the Derek was asking of him. Because all Stiles’ doubts and insecurities had disappeared in that look. That look in Derek’s eyes that said only Stiles could give him what he wanted.

And so he did.

“Yes, yes. Ok. Yes”

Derek moaned like he couldn’t take it anymore, but also like he was relieved and took his fingers out of himself while Stiles reached down to untie his shoes. But he was too nervous and his fingers didn’t stop shaking.

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to find a soft expression in Derek’s face. The older man slowly reached for his shoelaces and pulled on them without moving his eyes from Stiles’. Then he ran his hand up the boy’s legs and thighs that were becoming jelly and finally let them come to a stop on his belt, which he promptly removed, followed by his pants.

His dick was pulsing beneath his boxers and Stiles was halfway through removing his shirt when he felt the wet heat of Derek’s mouth brush against it. His legs wobbled, but the werewolf caught him by the waist and stood up to help remove his shirt.

Then they both stood looking at each other. Stiles looked down to Derek’s hands to see they were shaking. But he wasn’t one to talk.

 _What is he waiting for?_ Stiles wondered for a moment before looking back at Derek’s vulnerable expression and realizing: _Me. My permission._

Stiles slowly hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and pulled down. This was it. No more turning back.

Derek breathed in and Stiles’ dick twitched with sound, feeling proud and also _wanting_.

The Alpha carefully guided Stiles to lie down on the bed. Then he reached for a condom and lube that Stiles had no idea where came from and handed them to him. The human desperately tore the packet with his teeth, rolled the condom down on his cock and hissed with pleasure from the friction of his own hand when applying the lube.

Derek kneeled on the bed and prompted to wrap his thighs around Stiles’ waist. His ass cheeks touched Stiles’ cock and the boy saw white. When Derek reached his right arm back to wrap his hand around the member, Stiles all but screamed from shock and pleasure combined.

Derek lifted himself up and aligned Stiles’ cock with his hole. As it went in Stiles worried he was going to have a heart attack. Everything was too hot, too wet, too intense, too much. And yet, not enough.

Now, with Stiles all the way inside him, Derek moved tentatively making them moan in unison. Soon enough the werewolf was riding him and nothing else mattered, just the rhythm of them, the way they moved together, the way they sounded, the way their eyes wouldn’t leave each other’s and the taste of Derek’s mouth in his, at last.

Stiles sat up without moving away so that their torsos were glued together and Derek barely had room to move, but that didn’t matter. His muscles clenched around Stiles’ cock in a way that guaranteed the boy wouldn’t be able to control himself for much longer.

“Derek” he moaned “Derek, I’m gonna come”

The Alpha growled, licked into Stiles’ mouth and captured his lips in his own. The boy moaned around the feeling and lost his breath inside Derek’s mouth in a way that made him feel so lightheaded, he could be floating.

Then, peppering kisses through his cheek and down his throat, Derek whispered “Please. Come for me. Please” just before biting his neck.

Marking him. Claiming him.

Stiles blindly reached for Derek’s cock to stroke him off and in a second was coming with the squeeze of Derek’s muscles. The werewolf growled loudly as he came moments after and Stiles could see claws growing out on hands that softly held his face.

Everything was bright white and hot and warm and wet and amazing. He’d never felt so removed from the world and it was wonderful.

They were both panting hard and the high started to gradually wear out, but Stiles’ heartbeat wasn’t slowing down because this is the time he starts panicking.

_What just happened?_

Derek was still looking at him and they were still flushed against each other, and Stiles didn’t know what to do. He never knew what to do.

Thankfully, Derek lifted himself up and slowly removed Stiles’ dick from inside him ‘causing them both to groan. He then got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom leaving Stiles to look at the ruined floor and try and slow his heartbeat.

He soon returned, though, with a wet towel and handed one to Stiles, silently. He stared at the boy until he got every last drop of cum and sweat, it seemed, and Stiles flushed under the intensity of the gaze. When he finished, Derek did himself and then there was no other thing for them to do, but talk about this.

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it. Opened it, but nothing came out again. Derek waited patiently, but spoke when it seemed like he’d given up.

“We don’t have to talk about this. Not now” he looked to the floor “I can’t… I don’t make sense of it either” he let out a frustrated sigh “I needed… You deserve that I explain, that I talk about it, but I can’t… I’m…” another sigh “I needed…”

“You needed me inside you in that moment” Derek looks up at him, eyes wide and surprised.

“Yeah”

“And now? What do you need from me right now?”

Stiles honestly believed Derek was going to tell him to leave but, if it was the case, he needed to hear it from him, because it’d be the only reason for Stiles to want to walk away right now.

Derek turned away from him and the boy was prepared to start picking his clothes and go when

“Stay” his fingers clenching in fists “Stay, please”

Stiles didn’t waste time with second guessing himself.

“Yeah. Yes”

Derek’s shoulders relaxed and he turned back around grabbing Stiles’ hands and pulling him to the stairs – to the bedroom he’d first caught him in, settled them on the bed and pulled the covers up to their shoulders.

Still naked, they huddled together and Derek used his right arm to pull Stiles’ back against his chest, burying his nose on the human’s neck and breathing in.

Nothing about this made sense and yet, it made all the sense in the world.

And in that moment, Stiles didn’t feel his usually overwhelming need to question things.

Maybe he was too tired, or too confused, or afraid that if he thought too much about it – about everything, he’d panic.

So he made the decision to let his tiredness and coziness in that moment win. He took comfort in the fact that Derek didn’t understand it either, but still wasn’t willing to push him away, and closed his eyes surrendering to a warm, peaceful slumber.  

**Author's Note:**

> hey, follow me on tumblr at madmadchiken.tumblr.com (does anyone know how to hyperlink this business?)


End file.
